Toy
by Siaftza
Summary: Bella is a small-town girl with a suspicious eye. One day a family comes to town with red eyes. Bella investigates, can she keep their secret? EVeryone is OOC!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or anything associated.

Toy

Chapter 1

New Neighbours

I was running through the forest, chased by an unseen enemy who was laughing at me. I could hear it as I felt it come closer, the velvety laugh of someone who knows they've already won the chase and are just playing with the prey. My heart pounded against my rib-cage, my breaths were ragged and unsteady. That was when it pounced

I woke up, panting and covered in sweat. My eyes took in my bedroom, completely normal, doused in darkness because it was, after all, 4am. I had had this dream every night for the past week, and it still seemed just as real as the first time, just as terrifying.

I laid back down, begging my body to sleep again. My eyes closed, and I was pulled unwillingly back into my treacherous dream.

"Did you hear?" I overheard Lauren gossiping with Jessica, one of her cronies. My classes had been rather boring in the morning, and now I sat with my best friends, Angela and Ben, unfortunately close enough to hear their boring chatter. "There's a new family coming to town, and a free hunk for the taking! He's rich, gorgeous, _experienced_, and has taste," Her voice was smug, she already knew he would be hers within half an hour. I suppressed a sigh, when would guys be smart enough to see her for the bitch and complete retard she was? I already knew the answer: Never.

I stood up, and, having already thrown my food in the garbage, trudged slowly to my truck. I had gym after Lunch, and everyone knows I won't be missed. You see, I'm very, very clumsy. Something I think I got from my dad.

I slowly drove to the coffee shop I seem to spend eighty five percent of my time at. I just sit there, slowly sipping a scolding hot cup of hot chocolate while my mind gradually closed down. Upon my entrance, a waitress was already speaking to someone at the till, so I waited in turn. The stranger in front of me was about medium height, male, and has electric-looking bronze hair. He turned round, and for a moment I was blinded by blood-red eyes. They were so beautiful.. He smirked, then winked at the blushing waitress and left swiftly.

I stared after him, then slowly drew my eyes onto Ellie, the waitress.

"Who?..." I asked.

"Edward Cullen," She gasped.

"You certainly got on very well with him," I said, playfully, trying to make a lighter situation out of the current one.

Her blush deepened, she was a lot like me in that sense.

"Well, um...What would you like today, Bella? The usual?" I nodded, and left with it, this time. No doubt the Cullens would make their arrival at school tomorrow, and I could figure out those red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Toy

Chapter 2

Investigator

I was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for Charlie. Undoubtedly he would have another completely faux case for me. I always figured it out, it was like a game, and he would tell me how proud he was and how I would make a great investigator when I was older, but he always gave me the lecture of how as long as he were alive I would never go into the field. Nevertheless, I liked the little murder mysteries he prepared for me. They were getting easy, the answers simpler every time, so I did hope that he had something better tonight.

Then I heard the door slam shut, and my father's heavy footsteps. I went to meet him.

"Hi, Dad," I said, beaming at the package in his hands.

"Oh, hey Bells, I got another case for you." He handed me the package, and I ripped it open excitedly. This particular case was about the murder of a young girl.

I said goodnight to my dad, then ran upstairs where I did my homework and started this case.

It was a lot harder than the last one. Hardly any clues at all, just one or two at first but when I really got into it I saw many others, and I managed to finish after a few hours.

When I fell asleep that night, I dreamed a strange, different dream. This time I was surrounded by fog, and a velvet, honeyed voice called out to me.

"You know you want to...Bella, follow me. I can give you everything..."

When I woke up I was drenched in sweat again, and late. I hurriedly got dressed and drove to school.

The lady behind the front desk rose her eyebrows at me, and wagged her finger. I smiled apologetically and hurried to English, my first class. All conversation was on the new students. The Cullens. From what I picked up from overhearing Lauren's very loud conversation, There were 5 kids. All adopted and beautiful. Their parents were Dr. and Mrs Cullen, Dr Cullen having newly arrived at the local hospital. There were 3 boys and 2 girls, 2 of the boys already taken by the girls, and the one that every girl was talking about and in the process of pulling, or at least trying to? Edward Cullen. He was famous as a lady's man, well, this was going to be a very pleasant year. Not.

The bell rang, and I walked slowly and sluggishly to the cafeteria, I wasn't going to eat anything, I never did eat at school. I heard giggling come from the girls' locker room, and a murmur of "Oh, Edward". I stared at the door, disgust creeping into my stomach, a loud moan came from behind the door, and I swiftly walked down the corridor, the complete disgust rising and filling me.

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, short but the chapters will get longer and much more interesting in the very near future, I will try to get to that point quickly, but you'll have to bear with me until that point and review, please! I don't like to be pushy but if you don't review, I might stop writing it. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flawless.

"Are we there yet?" Rosalie whined from the cross-communicator.

"We should be soon," Alice said, then she started babbling about this week's hottest fashion trends. I shut the speaker off at that, I honestly didn't see what Jasper, my 'brother' saw in her. All I saw was a whiny, annoying, fashion-crazed seer who occasionally saw something good in the future, but not often enough for me to want to keep her around. Rosalie was even worse, she couldn't go a single day without crazing sex, I should know I was once trapped somewhere with her. The whole thing was far too horrible to explain, I was just lucky that Emmett, her moronic husband, found her before she tried to rape me.

Yes, I don't really like this family, but they're willing to put up with me just as I put up with them. You see, we all like humans, but I like them as food as well. I'm not the only one, most of us are human-drinkers right now, Carlisle refuses to be because it would make his cover harder but it's fine for us. We do have to move around a lot though.

I stared out of my window, not needing to keep an eye on the road. I was in my silver Volvo, alone. I like being alone. No thoughts to listen to but my own, no incoherent babble from females like my sisters. And no human girls trying to attract me when I had already planned to get them into a corner at a party and drink them dry. It's easy for me to feed that way because I'm supposedly available to them.

I watched the trees going by, knowing that I was almost there. Then I saw the white house, and smiled. I would have to feed soon, I wonder who's easy here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was in the library when it happened. It being that Edward Cullen came in. Instantly the air changed, every girl in the room was acutely aware of him, even I was but I was no fool, there was something different about him, about all his family, and I intended to discover their secret.

Edward seemed to scan the room for a micro second, then the next thing I know he's right next to me, making it impossible to type the essay I was doing. I pretended to be thinking, but even that was impossible while his ruby eyes were staring at my face.

I drew a long shaky breath, which he noticed. He smiled.

"Hey, Bella," He said, a velvety voice coming from his lips,

"Hello," I replied, my fingers automatically typing something very random onto the screen, luckily he wasn't watching that, his eyes were still on me.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we, I can tell you know me and my family are different, and you want to know about us,"

"I don't even think they are your family,"

He seemed impressed with that, even though it was a slip of the tongue. But, hey, points to me, I guessed a vital part of this little mystery!

"Correct. Would you like to tell me what we are as well then?" He was teasing me now, and I replied with a glare I found hard to shoot at him once my eyes reached his face.

"Didn't think so. Look, sweetie, if you want to know, I'll tell you. That's right, we've agreed it actually might be in our interest, you see, you can help us," He was getting closer as he said this, even though he made no sound except speech and my eyes had returned to the computer screen, it was impossible to not be able to tell.

"If you want to find out any more, just say so," and then he went. Most of my essay was now just a page of gibberish. I closed the computer down, and left the library. I knew something big was going to happen, and it all depended on my choice. I could help them, or I could deny them. Well, actually, if you really thought about it, they wouldn't take no for an answer. I was pulled in now, officially and completely pulled in.

AN

Sorry its short, I'm trying to make them longer, and sorry its taking so long but I have exams now and im revising 90 percent of the time, im trying but this story isnt like something ive written before and the genre is hard! Thanks all for everything, you guys are great!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

The night after I had 'talked' to Bella, I was going to accompany Carlisle on one of his hunts. One of us always went with him and this time he had specifically asked for me: apparently we had to talk Commonly these were little lectures, I had no doubt what this one was about.

We were walking at a slow, human pace, occasionally making a remark about the full moon or the forest around us, but otherwise we walked in silence. Eventually, Carlisle turned fully to me, I knew what he was going to ask, his thoughts had been all about her.

"When are you planning to tell her?" He asked, sounding mild, but he was thinking about how badly we supposedly 'needed' her.

"I'm waiting for her to ask me," I said.

"Oh, and when will that be? What have her thoughts said?"

"Relax, Carlisle, it will be soon," I didn't know for certain, I can't read her thoughts which I admit is some level of concern but not enough for her to get more special treatment than she already would with the job we wanted her to do, besides, no matter how much I wished I knew what went through her head, I wasn't going to say anything to either her or my family.

That was when we detected a herd of deer.

"Well, I'll see you back at the house," Carlisle told me as he readied himself to pounce. I nodded and left him, feeling drawn to one of the houses by the side of the forest.

It was a small house, only one or two people could live here, but I could feel something calling to me. Then it hit me, her scent. I knew immediately know it was. Bella. Oh, her blood would taste so sweet on my tongue.

When I reached her window I instantly slipped in and walked over to her bedside. She was angelic, her beautiful brown hair flowed around her head, her slim figure looked so delicate and fragile, and her beautifully sculpted face shone out at me in the darkness, She remind me of a fairy princess, a angel of another world far more deserving than this one. I stroked her cheek, gently, just once, then turned to leave.

"Edward" she said, clear as crystal. I whipped round faster than the eye could see, only to find her still resting but turned over. I smiled, and for the first time in decades, it was real. I silently walked back to her bedside, then climbed into her bed with her, making sure we didn't touch to much. It was then that I knew I would do this ever night for the rest of her life.

I gently rested my head on hers, taking in her wonderful scent, but it wasn't just that that made me want to protect her and love her. It was also her innocence.

There's one thing I knew right then, I was in love with Isabella Swan and I would stop at nothing until she was mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

"You going to ask?" Edward asked me, bringing me out of my little nap on my biology desk. I was early so I figured I would catch up on some much needed beauty sleep. Honestly, these Cullens were doing my head in, and in no way was I going to give in, I would solve this puzzle without their help.

"I haven't decided yet," I said, half asleep, and only really half in-gear. It did not help that he was making himself irresistible, with _really_ tight jeans, and a t-shirt that outlined just about every perfection there was on his torso.

"Well, it would be useful if you decided this year," he slid down into his seat beside me.

"Why do you even care?!" I snapped.

"Because we don't have forever, Bella," He replied, his ruby eyes alight as they looked into my own. I looked away, blushing like mad, and saw him chuckling slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't understand how my friendship could be so important to you," I said, refusing to look at him, then I felt his hands gently take my chin and make me face him.

"Well, maybe if you came over to my house after school I could show you just how valuable you really are," He said suggestively, leaning in until our lips were centimeters apart, then he moved his hands from my chin to on my neck and one started stroking my hair absentmindedly. I couldn't breathe, he smelled gorgeous, he looked gorgeous, I knew that if I let my guard down for one second I would probably end up in his bed at the end of the day. Then he made it even worse by leaning in even further until we were literally a centimeter from kissing.

"So I'll meet you by my Volvo after school?" he asked, trailing light kisses down my neck.

"OK," I said in a very high-pitched voice. Damn him, I thought as he slid away to go talk to one of his 'siblings' who was at the door. He knew a weakness _I _didn't know I had, and now I was probably going to completely lose my head if not in the car then in his bedroom where he would undoubtedly take me as he showed me 'how very valuable I am', God, what a sleaze!! One thing is sure, I may be completely dazzled by him, but I, Bella Swan, detest Edward Cullen.


	7. Author's note, read!

Author's Note, so sorry!!

Just asking you to look and vote on the pole on my page because I have an opportunity to make the next chapter very mature, as in m rating but I know that some people under the appropriate age read this story, although I agree that some of those people might not mind, I need to know whether I should make 2 chapters and post the mature one serperately or what, just look at my pole and vote for the one you would choose, please, if I dont get enough votes this story will not continue!!


	8. Chapter 7

Toy 7

Guys, I was going to go ahead with making it quite mature, but a friend who knows where I'm going with this, and the plot line told me to write that bit later, so I am SO sorry, I haven't updated in an age, and sorry about queen, I AM going to update..eventually, I don't have a great deal of time to write right now, but i'll try to get both updated as much as possible over the summer, but enough of that, heres the next Toy chapter!!

BPOV

I was walking out of the building, trying to find a reason to not meet up with Edward, then Lauren, Jessica and Lisa ambushed me. They're basically the type of girls who put the word female to shame.

Anyway, they sauntered up to me in the parking lot, with their tiny skirts, ridiculously tight top and high heels, with an air of complete idiocy.

"Bella," Lauren sneered my name, "you had better not be waiting for Edward, 'cos we saw him first,"

"Yeah," The other two echoed, sounding stupid.

"I'm not interested in him in that way!" I said through gritted teeth, my hatred for them building up inside of me.

"Oh, sure, you aren't," Jessica sneered, sarcastically, " and that's why you guys were practically making out in biology!"

I was startled at that, we hadn't been doing anything of the sort! Although holding hands was making out in their language...

"Yeah, Bella, don't even pretend you don't like him, but stay away, he's ours!" Lauren said.

"Yeah, bitch, he's ours!" Lisa sneered at me.

"You even touch him and we'll destroy you!" Jessica said, and she slapped me, right across the face. Even Lauren and Lisa seemed surprised, but after a second they started laughing. I felt a silent tear slide down my face.

After a minute or two, they left. I hated them. They hurt me for no reason. The slap Jessica handed me was what they did almost every day, they used any reason against me.

I walked to my truck, then got in, slammed the door shut and started driving. Those sluts were better for him anyway.

I didn't go home, I just drove, and soon regretted it. It started raining. And then it was throwing it down. I looked at the clock, it was almost 7pm, Charlie would be worried, so I tried to turn back and go home, but I couldn't make anything out. I panicked, searching wildly for a sign of something, something familiar, but the rain splattered glass would not give me a hand. Then I heard a huge thud, felt broken glass everywhere, and lost consciousness.

EPOV

I had waited outside school for at least an hour, then I had started to worry, and I drove home in the pouring rain. Now I was pacing in the family room, with Alice with me. Normally I would have taken to my piano right now but I couldn't stop my feet moving, I was so worried, Alice hadn't seen anything apart from Bella running off into the rain, Bella didn't have a plan so we couldn't help.

"Wait, Edward," I eagerly looked into my "sister"'s mind, and saw what she saw. Bella was trying to go home, but the rain was too much for her truck to handle, it was already skidding but then she panicked because of the windshield, because she didn't know where she was, and she plunged straight into the forest, and coincidentally, into a tree. There was blood, glass, and debris everywhere.

I stared at my sister in horror. If we didn't find her, Bella could die.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in a white, clean room awash with sunlight. I squinted and grunted, trying to shield my sensitive eyes. Immediately, I felt movement in the room. A steady voice emerged.  
"Let your eyes get used to the light, there is no need to rush. I am Dr. CUllen, you are perfectly safe. Edward, get her upright," and I felt two cold but smooth hands gently push me up to a sitting position. I tried to open my eyes, and a millisecond later closed them again. The room was shining, not because of the sun. Dr. Cullen was shining. I rested my eyes for a moment then opened them, determineed to see. At first it was blurry but after a few blinks, everything went into focus. Dr. Cullen had a kind and handsome face, although he looked nothing like Edward. I turned my head slightly to see Edward sitting in a white armchair, his face perfectly composed.  
"How do you feel, Bella?" the good doctor asked me.  
"Fine," I barely whispered, but to the good doctor I was perfectly audible. Then Dr. Cullen and Edward shared a long look, almost as if they were having a mental conversation. Finally they turned to me again.  
"Bella, I know you have spoken with Edward. Our family has agreed that we cannot wait any longer. We are vampires," the doctor waited to gauge our i felt via my facial expression. I was blank. I knew there was something different about them, I wasn't as surprised as I had expected, or they had obviously.  
"Being what we are, some of us have to feed on...humans. Because of this we have to move around a lot and my wife is tired of it. We need someone to help us cover our tracks, your father is a policeman, you have access to the police force and case files through him. You can help us," They were asking me to help them get away with murder. My eyes darted to Edward, his deep red orbs were staring straight back at me. Soundlessly, he stood up, and walked over to me. I knew he could have been next to me in a flash but he was trying to make this as normal as possible for me. "Do you feed from humans?" I asked, my question directed to Edward, who was fiddling with my hair, blood splattered and all.  
"Yes, I do," He said, absent-mindedly.  
"Is that why you flirt with everyone? Because you're going to feed off them?" I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.  
"Well, Bella," He crouched down in front of me so I was looking directly into his eyes. "It's either I stalk them in the middle of the night and ambush them or I give them some fun before they go, so yes, but out of kindness, if you will indulge me,"  
I matched his gaze.  
"Is that what I was going to be? A meal and a bit of fun?" I knew I wouldn't be able to detect any emotion behind those eyes, but I still stared, as if maybe he would give away some hint, a clue. He smiled, and from what I could tell it was genuine.  
"No, Bella. You were never that and you never will be. You are protected from our hunger, and we will protect you from other vampires that move through our territory, alright?"  
I nodded, not exactly believing him.  
"What do you want me to do, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, turning to him.  
"Please, call me Carlisle, and nothing as of yet. Go home, get some rest. Edward, take her, will you?" Immediately, Edward picked me up as I was, which I wasn't very comfortable with, and 2 seconds later I was sat in the passenger seat of his car, with him next to me. I turned to watch him, he seemed to be alternating between human and super speed. A second after I had first turned to look at him, he rose his eyes to meet mine, and started driving while our eyes were locked. I looked away at that point, not wanting to crash, again. He chuckled.  
"No questions? Nothing about us that intrigues you?" He asked, nonchalantly.  
"I'm a detective, Edward, if I need an answer I'll find it out myself," I said coldly, staring out of the window into the night.  
"A good detective doesn't have a need to look for an answer all the time. You don't have to see us as a puzzle, Bella, we'll answer anything you put forward for us now that you know,"  
"Okay, how do you know I won't tell?"  
"We don't but we're fairly sure you won't. Besides, if you plan to uncover us, Alice will see it and we can stop you,"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Alice can see people's plans, like a selective seer. Vampires have powers, that's hers,"  
"Go on,"  
Edward sighed, but he had intrigued me now.  
"Carlisle is a great healer, Esme is incredibly kind and loving, Emmett is freakishly strong, even for a vampire, Rosalie is extremely beautiful, Jasper is younger than us and we are not totally sure of his powers yet,"  
"What about you?" I asked. The question hung in the air for a moment as he debated what to say.  
"I'm fast, and telepathic,"  
"So you know what I'm thinking," It was a statement, not a question but he took it as one.  
"No," he said quietly, hesitantly. "You are the one and only exception,"  
I didn't say anything although silently I was extrememly relieved.  
"You intrigue me greatly because of that, Bella," I looked at him and saw his eyes staring right back at me. Then I realised the car had stopped. We were outside my house. In a flash I was in is arms again and we were in my room. I wasn't surprised by it. He was a vampire, he could do things I couldn't even dream of. Not then, anyway. He placed me on my bed as if I were made of tissue paper, and turned to sit on the rocking chair beside me. I looked at him enquiringly, asking why he was staying.  
"I have to stay with you for at least 2 hours to make sure you don't fall unconcious due to head injury,"  
"Oh...I hurt my head?" He chuckled.  
"You hurt everything, the only reason you're not crying because of pain right now is that Carlisle drugged you up,"  
"Oh," He just chuckled. I, however, was getting very tired, "What time is it?" I yawned. He was watching me intently, as though any second I would drop dead.  
"12:30," given that it was pitch black i guessed he meant am, so I leaned back on my bed, intending to go to sleep. But apparently I wasn't allowed to do that as Edward had picked me up a millisecond later, making me stand up and obviously, waking me up a bit in the process. Problem was, I was really tired and Edward was a bit like a bed himself at this point so I wrapped my arms around him and leant against him. We just stood there for a moment. Then he started stroking my hair. I pulled him closer, he was a cold pillow but he was still soft. This encouraged him and get started very gently kissing my neck. My eyes flew open. I stepped back, or at least tried to. Edward's hands were on my waist and, unsurprisingly, he was extremely strong. I stopped wriggling after a minute, he wasnt paying attention anyway, and let him. Only then did I realise how good it felt. He felt my surrender. Before I could so much as blink, I was flattened against the wall, being kissed, properly. I wasn't fighting it either, well I wasn't until he started pressing against me harder. He was hurting me.  
"Edward," No reply.  
"Edward," Still no reply, and he was really hurting me now.  
"Edward!" I tried to push him away, but he still didn't answer me.  
"Edward!" I was well aware that I was probably going to wake Charlie up at the level of noise I was making now but I didn't care, he was digging into me a lot, tears were starting to form. He threw himself away from me, stopping himself crashing into the wall opposite with his arm. His eyes were a deeper red than I'd ever seen, he closed them for a moment. He wasn't breathing at all, then he took in a sudden gush of air. When he had composed himself he wiped his mouth with one of his hands.  
"I have to go, I'll send Alice," and with that, he disappeared. 


End file.
